broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calder
The elusive and temperamental water serpent living in the lake of Lumist. He is venerated as the city's deity and protector. Appearance Calder in his human appearance appears as a young man, with an ageless look that makes it hard to determine an actual human age. He has tousled, greenish-blue hair reaching the nape of his neck, and similarly shaded eyes. His skin tone is fair, and he has a certain sharpness in the corners of his eyes and the angles of his face, only softened by his nose and his lips. The water god of Lumist stands at 5'10" in his human form, with a slender and lightly muscled body, but a masculine and broad-shouldered frame. He tends to wear a blue-grey jacket trimmed with white fur and a necklace around his neck with the city's first gift to him when it was founded. But not to forget, Calder is a kind of water serpent. In his original, serpent form he is more than 250 feet long, residing in the deepest part of the large lake in the center of Lumist. He has a sort of iridescent blue-silver scaling covering the length of his body with purple ridges on his back. There is also a hint of golden patterns on his back, and he has several fin-like protrusions on his sides that he uses to propel himelf in the water. His tail is long and sharp, used as a weapon in itself. Closer to his head there is a winglike protrusion, capable of giving him flight outside of the water, and his eyes can change from a slitted, serpentine gold to a furious red depending on his emotions. His fangs are as long as the height of a full-grown man, and a forked tongue comes out of his mouth. Interestingly, on his chest there are several blue gem-like patterns that glow slightly. Personality Initially haughty and demanding, Calder behaves much in the way old supernatural creatures do to humans. He could be indifferent to the ongoings in the city he's a patron of, couldn't care less about the people's personal lives and what they do outside of the fundamental rules he's set for them. More often than not, he sees humans as foolish and fragile creatures, who often die before he could start to care about them, and they often make terrible and amusing decisions in his eyes - if they're not breaking a rule and bringing disorder to Lumist. He could still be irritable and often reacts badly to his sleep or solace being disturbed, but could be reasonable when talked to. But if anything or anyone provokes his ire, he behaves very much like a wrathful and scorned god - if it weren't for the Priestess, he would kill first and ask questions later. He's ruthless towards any intruders he sees harming the city, and is very hateful of traitors. Calder would ruthlessly crush any opposition he sees, often with a vindictive and cruel pleasure if he particularly hates the enemies. Very much a wild and feral beast in his worst, he is not to be crossed. Beneath all that, the 'god' of Lumist is very much honor-bound. Despite his indifference, he is a man of his word, and that is why he continues to watch over the city entrusted to him. He also does not lie, often being blunt about both good news and bad news, not seeing the point in disguising the truth. In turn, he demands the same honesty and integrity from his 'subjects'. Because of his isolated nature, Calder does not truly understand human emotions or ambitions, more often than not just a mildly curious and indifferent observer to everything around him. However, he protects what is his with the ferocity of a dragon, even if he sees them as foolish and petty. Despite his protection over Lumist, he is a very solitary and independent creature. Having been in his lake since his murky conception, he's spent centuries alone before the humans even came across him. More often than not, Calder has a weariness born of living in his lake, alone, for so long. He's encountered demons and other supernaturals before, but because he is bound to remain in his lake, he hasn't really seen the world. He can't, because he can't leave his birthplace. So while he sees the world change and shift around him, he's very very far away, an outsider looking in, even in Lumist. But he's also not afraid to walk around the city, either to pass his time and stave off his boredom, though he rarely interacts with humans in his human guise. Instead, he walks around to appreciate the human-made structures and pools of water, or more often than not eats their food whenever he can, not through stealing but through trading or doing artistic work. He also has an appreciation for beauty, being a very artistic person who enjoys making ice sculptures in his spare time. Calder, despite his temper and volatile nature, is not really one for unnecessary violence. If he's not irritated, he's very much calm and quiet, and even gentle. He only uses violence when he feels or thinks he has to use it - and he only uses it in moments of great anger or when Lumist is under threat. Abilities Strengths Leviathan Physiology Chaos Manipulation Creation * Life Creation Enhanced Lung Capacity Enhanced Senses Enhanced Smell Seismic Sense Fear Inducement Feral Mind Aquatic Adaptation * Aquatic Respiration * Cold Immunity * Pressure Resistance Guardianship Light Generation Horn Protrusion Matter Ingestion Snake Physiology * Camouflage * Constriction * Crushing * Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation Enhanced Agility Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity Enhanced Bite Enhanced Regeneration Enhanced Strength Matter Ingestion Poison Generation Prehensile Tongue Seismic Sense Venomous Fangs Supernatural Condition Ocean (Lake) Manipulation * Water Manipulation * Speed Swimming Immortality Telepathy Human Form Extrasensory Perception Weaknesses Can't be far away from his lake for too long since he has to reside in his habitat to regenerate his powers. Character Relationships Merith The Priestess of Lumist is Calder's representative to the city, presenting him in ceremonies and rituals and acting as his voice to the masses. Calder respects the Priestess Merith for her dedication to the temple and to Lumist, and acknowledges all her hard work when he appears to her in the Lumist arc. The water god had known Merith from before she became the High Priestess and was just a successor-in-training, having met her when she was a child who had stumbled into his lake and he saved her from drowning. Despite Merith having forgotten about it already due to her parents and the temple's wishes, she once regularly met with the god in his lake when she was young, talking to him about both serious and inane topics. For his part, the god was initially impassive towards the girl approaching him in his lake, however as she continued to visit him and treat him like any other person, he started looking forward to their meetings. Unfortunately, due to Merith's future duties, she had to forget about their past 'friendship' to fulfill her duties as the Priestess professionally, or so her parents thought. Calder has watched Merith train and grow up to be the Priestess she became from his lake, watching over her the most in his city. Trivia * His talents are making ice and water sculptures, dressing fashionably, swimming, and making handicrafts. * He is a big eater. * He is a God that would have terrible publicity if it weren't for Merith. He has bad PR skills. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Old Gods